Breach
Breach is a four-armed human EVO who used to be a member of The Pack.1 Dangerous and unpredictable, she can literally tear open reality itself, creating dimensional portals that can connect any two places. Superpowers Using her larger arms, Breach can tear open reality and space, creating crimson wormholes. Her portals also seem to have a plane, as those who go through them can stand within the portal without having to step out on either of the linked locations; a technique Breach has used in combat. Breach can also use her portals in offense. Being able to stand in between a portal, she can give the impressions of rising from and sinking into the ground, floating in midair, appearing from nowhere and attacking from more than one place. They also help her in attacking from a distance or hidden location. She can pull or push opponents into her portals, launch the portals at the enemy to teleport them elsewhere, or simply open several of them at once and strike through them with melee attacks from any angle. She can also hold the portal open with her two large hands and bring it down from above the victim. When her hands are bound, she can use her mind to open the portals.5 These portals, though, are smaller, closer to her body, and lead to a random location out of reflex or retaliation. When caught off guard, she can be touched and hurt (such as by Bobo's coconut3). Breach also has a pocket dimension where she stores the "toys" or "shiny things" (various vehicles, mannequins, EVOs) that appeal to her. When they are "broken", "out of place" or "no good", she opens a portal and throws them away in the real world. The pocket dimension is the entire city of Greenville, Ohio, which disappeared off the map several years ago when Breach took it. The city is her entire "dollhouse" in which she plays with her toys and keeps everything neat and tidy. Any disruption in Breach's organization causes her great mental stress. She may suffer a mental meltdown and implode into one of her portals if she gets rattled enough. It is shown that Breach's portals can be blocked by a phase scrambler.10 Breach's extra set of arms, as well as her original enlarged arms, serve her well in combat situations. Her oversized original arms also seem to provide her greater strength. This is observed when she holds Rex up by his leg using only one enlarged arm in another dimension.1 She also seems to be able to hold onto surfaces, like the ceiling, courtesy of her extra arms and her enlarged original arms.10 Enhanced abilities When Breach's powers are enhanced, she can open portals through time at will. Unlike her regular portals that glow a crimson color, her time portals glow a bright golden color. By opening them in time, she possesses the ability to either take or send things from the past or future. For instance, she transported a Tyrannosaurus Rex from the past to attack Rex and later sent Rex to the future. The downside to this is that when her powers are enhanced, she is under the control of Van Kleiss' technology, giving him full control of whether or not he wants her to be in control of her powers. Another downside is that what she takes from the past seems to spontaneously age to its proper age, such as the T-Rex which aged to dust two hours after being brought to the present.1Category:Body Alteration Category:Portal Opening Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Army of Darkness Category:E.V.O.s Category:Cyborgs Category:Generator Rex Universe Category:Humans Category:Rex Salazars Rogues Gallery Category:B Class